encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Para sa Lireo
For Lireo is the 45th episode of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The episode is a continuation of Chapter 22. The official hashtag for this episode is #ParaSaLireo. Plot Danaya and Enuo go to the place where the second portal is. Enuo instructs Danaya how to open the portal. A figure appears at the wall and Danaya asks the figure to take her back to her home world. The figure agrees to take her back however, after not sensing any presence of a human that would be used as a sacrifice, the figure denies her request. Danaya tried to attack the figure but it disappeared. Enuo tells Danaya that she is left with no other choice but to do what the figure asks. Danaya set asides her principles to never involve anyone who has nothing to do with her problem and leaves to start looking for humans she could use as a sacrifice. Going back to the happenings in Lireo, Mira scares Gurna by grabbing the Scepter of the Queen and tells her that she will not hesitate to use it against if she doesn't let her go. Gurna falls for her trick and lets her go and Mira teleports to the hallway of the palace. Mira asks the two soldiers there if they could be trusted to which they say yes. Mira hands the scepter to one of them and instructs them to give the scepter to the members of the council. Amihan and Ybarro return inside the palace to look for Mira they arrive at the throne room of Lireo and defend it from the Hathors. Amihan instructs Ybarro to look for Mira even though she is not their real daughter, she can't help but worry about her. Ybarro separates from Amihan to look for Mira. The scene shifts to Lira and Anthony who arrive at the house Hitano and Alena are staying. Hitano opens the door and tries to hurt Lira but Lira vanishes and goes to the room of Alena and Hitano. Hitano follows her worried that she might meet Alena however to their surprise, Alena isn't at the room and the one covered in sheets are only pillows Alena arranged to make it look like she is sleeping. Hagorn arrives at the room and tells her to surrender. Amihan replies that she will never do that and duels with him. Since Amihan was heavily wounded she gets easily defeated by Hagorn. Agane arrives and uses Hasik to trap Amihan. Hagorn sits at the throne in amusement. Pirena soon arrives and stabs Amihan at the back. Amihan looks at Pirena and smiles telling them, she will die heads up without ever surrendering. Hagorn mocks Amihan for being like her father who is too proud and because of their pride, they meet their doom. Pirena finishes Amihan off by stabbing her in the stomach and knocks her body which is still standing. Hagorn laughs at the prophecy of Cassiopea because it never was fulfilled. Hagorn tells the Hathors to display Amihan's lifeless body outside Lireo to let the diwatas see the queen they worship but just as Hathors were about to carry Amihan's body to their surprise, she disappears with the help of Cassiopea. Pirena believes Amihan isn't dead yet because she still hasn't surrendered the Brilyante ng Hangin. As Hagorn, Pirena and Agane leave the room, the body of Amihan becomes visible once again. Cassiopea smiles and says that the Amihan's destiny is already decided. With the help of someone who isn't from their world, she will fulfill the prophecy intended for her. Pao Pao sees Amihan's body and tries to wake her up but he fails. Pao Pao thought she is dead but Amihan coughs. Pao Pao is relieved to know she is still alive. Cassiopea who is watching becomes surprised when Pao Pao summons a gem she has never seen before. Cassiopea asks her eyes to show her how he obtained the gem. A flashback appears when she divided the Inang Brilyante a piece of the gem breaks away fell into the sea and became separated from the rest of the gems. The gem is washed to the shoreline and buries itself. Pao Pao who was looking for food found the gem, the gem refused to leave his possession thus becoming the keeper. Major Events *It was revealed that Cassiopea did not know the existence of the Ikalimang Brilyante. *Pao Pao is the keeper of the Ikalimang Brilyante ** The backstory of the Ikalimang Brilyante's is shown through Cassiopea's flashback. Trivia *This Episode marks the end of the Requel and the beginning of the Sequel of Encantadia (2016 TV series) Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 9 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes